


Not always sunshine and butterflies…

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: I’m not always sunshine and butterflies. Sometimes, I’m blisters and bruises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, found the quote on Pinterest. [Part of my "Let's have cake together" series. ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/637643)

_I’m not always sunshine and butterflies. Sometimes, I’m blisters and bruises._

 

Merlin had spent a wonderful afternoon with Percival. He had tensed when he had understood they were going to Holland Park but Percival’s being okay to change his plans had reassured him.

If he was honest, Merlin felt safe with Percival in a way in hadn’t felt since Cenred.

Cenred… When Percival had mentioned Holland Park, Merlin had seen Cenred’s wicked smile, he had felt his grip around his throat, he had felt the bruises blooms again. Though just for a moment… Percival, with his gentleness, had managed to put the bad memories at bay. And for the whole afternoon, Merlin had forgotten about Cenred.

Merlin wasn’t a fool though. He knew that he was falling for Percival and he knew that meant they would have to talk about Merlin’s past and Merlin’s asexuality.

Since Cenred, Merlin hadn’t had anyone else. It was three years ago. During these years, Merlin had met men but none had sparkled his interest enough for him to consider trying something. Percival was different. Percival was making him feel safe, Percival was making him smile.

Perhaps Percival would be the one to erase the memories, to heal the bruises…


End file.
